The Legend of Tsubasa
by SilverShadow140
Summary: When the forces of different dimensions meet the heroes will have to arise to not only save Hyrule but also to save Sakura. To over come all odds the heros will have to accept their differences and face the challenges together, with unity. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: Ordona

**Eroko: Hello everyone! Welcome to this Tsubasa, Legend of Zelda cross over! Please enjoy, and please review! **

**CommanderXD: Hello people, and just so people know, we don't own anything - we just write this stuff, so enjoy the crazyness.**

**Rated 'T' for blood, gore, swearing, and other mild sugestive themes... *cough*alcohol*cough***

**Please review!**

**Legend of Tsubasa: Twilight Reservoir Chronicles**

**Chapter 1: Ordona**

Quite, peaceful and tranquil - this was the province of Ordona, home of the Hero of Twilight. Amougnst the wildlife filled forests and the farie filled fountains was the Hero's hometown of Ordon, where the young hero was idolized among the village children. The hero was a couragous, polite, and handsome young man, with dirty blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a muscular body[1]. He was the best swordsman in the small village, along with the best ranch hand, a skilled marksman and horseback rider, the younger children always looking up to him as a good role-model.

It was on a particulary fine day where the hero was displaying his sword skills to all the young children when the sky darkened. He paused his training and looked around - any other time the sky had darkened enemies appeared. There was a loud 'pop' sound as a piece of the sky licked the earth and then burst. There sat a young brunette boy with deep brown eyes, wearing a brown cloak, a white rabbit like creature with a red gem on it's forehead sat upon the boy's shoulder, it's nose twitching. The boy held onto a young girl with short copper coloured hair, a pink and white outfit clung loosely to her unconcious frame. Beside them was a man with spiky, ebony hair, red eyes, and clad in black laying on the ground. On top of him sat a man with short blonde hair , and cerulean eyes, which regarded the area around them, he wore a white fluffy coat that greatly contrasted to his chair.

The hero held onto his sword hilt tighter, his eyes narrowed just in case these strangers tried anything to harm the village or it's children. The man with the fluffy coat grinned to the hero. "Hello, sorry about the intrusion, but where are we?"

"Get off of me, mage!" The man in black bellowed from beneath the other man.

The hero straightened from his battle stance. "Um, you're in the Ordona province."

The white bunny perked up. "Mokona senses a feather!"

The brunette nodded and stood. "Do you by any chance know of any wierd power or anything abnormal in this world?"

The hero scratched the back of his head. "Where do you want me to start?"

Mokona smiled. "Food!"

The hero ushered the chilren off back to the town before turning back to the strangers. "Well, tell me your names and I'll invite you to my house."

The blonde spoke up first. "I'm Fai, and this doggie here is Kuro-woof." He nudged the mass of black cloak beneath him.

"MAGE THAT IS NOT MY NAME! IT'S KUROGANE!" The black cloaked man bellowed rather harshly.

The brunette ignored the two. "I'm Syaoran, it's a pleasure to meet you. This is Mokona and Sakura." He gestured to the white fluff ball and then to the girl he held onto.

"Alright, follow me."

The hero pointed to the house just at the corner of the clearing. It stood on a large tree stump, a lader leading to it's door with a sign by the ladder. "It's right there."

Fai leaped off of Kurogane and looked quizoticly at the sign. "Um, what does this say, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Link's house. I'm Link, the Hero of Twilight."

"Mokona likes Link! He's giving Mokona food!" The white bunny bouced to Link's shoulder and chirped.

The hero stood there dumbstruck. "Ummmmmm... what are you?"

"I'm Mokona Madoki! It's nice to meet you!" Mokona pounced to Fai, landing on the mage's shoulder.

"You mean a stupid little pork bun." The man was standing now, his face creased in a frown.

Mokona pouted. "Be nice Kuro-puu!"

Kurogane was shouting now. "Stupid pork bun, picking up those stupid names from that stupid mage!"

Fai turned and waved a finger at Kurogane. "Now, now Kuro-myuu."

Link cleared his throat. "Would you like to come now and let me explain all those weird things that happened or what?"

Syaoran nodded. "If you'd please."

They all sat on the floor paying attention to the hero. "A long time ago there was an evil dark lord named Ganondorf. He was banished by the anceint sages into the Twilight Realm so he couldn't reak havoc upon this world. In that world he met Zant, a Twili that wanted to rule the Twilight Realm, and granted him power to take over the Realm. Zant then marched into this world decimating this worlds army and taking it over, rather quickly. The Princess for the sake of her people surrendered in order to save their lives. At this point I was just a ranch hand who hadn't even left Faron Forest, let alone traveled around Hyrule. On this one day when I was to deliever a gift to the royal family, the village children were kidnapped by some monsters. I went to give pursuit only finding myself in Twilight that was casted over the land of Hyrule. I was turned into a wolf, and brought to Hyrule Castle, getting locked up in the dungeons. A Twili in the shape of an imp named Midna helped me escape, in return I met princess Zelda. Midna and I escaped the castle and got returned to Ordon, I still in the form of a wolf. I was still going to go after the children so Midna convinced me to aquire a sword and shield... _please_ don't ask how. So after that trial was finished, we set back out, meeting the light spirit of Ordona Province. It told me that I had to help the light spirits to return Hyrule to it's origonal form. I managed to get back into twilight and helped the first spirit. I was returned to my original form then. Midna then ask me to fufull a part of a deal - she'd help me if I helped her aquire a few things. Well this went on for another few times, and I eventually met Zant. He effortlessly defeated me and one of the light spirits, turning me back into a wolf and nearly killing Midna. I took Midna to Princess Zelda, Zelda did something... gave her life force to Midna or something. I donno, something about their hearts being fused for a time or something. I donno! Well, Midna was saved and I was still a wolf. So we had to go see the Blade of Evil's Bane - Or, as we like to call it: the Master Sword. After going through this deep part of Faron Woods and dealing with an annoying skull kid, I was able to get to the blade - it allowing me to draw it from the pedastal of time. I had my regular form back, but I was still able to turn into a wolf as I saw fit. Midna and I went to the Gerudo Desert in order to get to the Mirror of Twilight - our way of getting to Zant - to find it broken in four. We searched for the fragments and collected them, returning to the mirror chamber. I found out that Midna was the old ruler of the Twilight Realm, the Twilight Princess, and we went into the twilight realm to confront Zant. Of course, the Master Sword was infused with the power of this object called a Sol. We then had a showdown with Zant in the throne room, Midna killing him brutally. We then found out Ganondorf was the true mastermind behind it all and decided to go back to Hyrule castle to save Zelda. After cutting through the ranks of his army we met him in the citadel, Ganondorf possesing Zelda and throwing Midna out of the fight... is Ganondorf really happy about being a female...? That just doesn't work... Well, back to the explanation. I managed to defeat him... her? Well, whatever, I managed to defeat Ganondorf without harming Zelda's body too much... I hope. He then used his beast form, Ganon and Midna helped me with that. After we defeated him Zelda got her heartish... or whater thing back and she was alright. Oh, and those things I got for Midna earlier was the Fused Shadow - it's a powerful kick-ass Twili weapon. Well, Ganondorf turned into some spirit form and Midna warped us out of the castle while she fought Ganondorf while using the Fused Shadow. Ganondorf managed to over power her and met us in the field. Zelda used some weird mystical light power thing with the Light Spirits to get some things known as light arrows. Oh, Hyrule Castle exploded too, but that's not impotant. We took Ganondorf on while on horseback, defeating him so he was on foot. He challenged me to a sword fight and after a long and grueling battle I ended up stabbing him in the gut, him dying while standing up... what a weird death pose... he didn't even fall down when I poked him... but Midna was alright, back in her old form and all... and we, Zelda and I escorted her back to the desert. She then left, breaking the mirror that I worked so hard to get all the pieces for... Why the hell did she do that? PMS problems, I guess... Anyways, I then returned the Master Sword to it's pedastal and returned home, still keeping some contact with Princess Zelda. Y'know... just in case...?"

Syaoran sat there blinking, his eyes trying to register all that was said. Fai smiled widely. "It looks like we're not the only ones on a long journey!"

Syaoran finally shook his shock off. "Where did this Ganondorf get his power from?"

"The Triforce of Power-"

"Just give us the short sweet version rather than the long one." Kurogane was his usual burly self.

Link scratched the back of his head. "Alright. The Trifoce is an object left by the goddesses of Hyrule. There are three parts; Power, Wisdom and Courage. Ganondorf had power, Zelda has Wisdom and I have Courage. If all three are gathered together, the first one to touch them gets their wish granted."

Fai raised his hand. "Um, question. How did they split in three?"

"It happens when someone with an unbalanced heart lays hands on them... it? Oh well."

Syaoran thought for a moment. "Um... you haven't sen a feather at all have you? It's white with red markings and usually glows..."

Link thought a moment. "Hmm... no I haven't, why is it important?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yes, very."

Mokona pipped up. "Mokona does sense one here only Mokona can't tell where it is!"

Link blinked. "Are these feathers dangerous in the wrong hands?"

The three of them nodded, Fai speaking. "Very dangerous."

Link gave them a suspicious look. "For what reason are you looking for them."

Syaoran stood. "The reason we are looking for this feather is because it is a part of on of Sakura's memories."

Link nodded. "Okay sorry about being suspicious. I will help you as long as you're in Hyrule."

Fai smiled widely, patting Kurogane on the head like a dog. "We should get clothing to fit in here, don't you agree Kuro-buro?"

"Damn it mage, that is NOT my NAME!" Kurogane was on his feet in an instant, ready to draw his sword on the blonde.

"Kuro-sama, it's not nice to get all destructive in someone else's home!" Fai bounced away from Kurogane, his smile turning into a smirk.

Link blinked and tried calming Kurogane. "Hey, hey, hey! Not in my house!"

Kurogane huffed and sat down cross legged, trying to ignore Fai and Mokona's jeering.

-**_Somewhere Else_**-

"Devon, we're running a little late. Don't you think we had best hurry before your princess senses something?" A woman with short black hair that was brushed forward sat on a throne, watching the man at her side with a small grimace.

"Shut up and let me do my thing!" He spat, shifting his double blades threataningly.

The woman chuckled, thumbing two pistols that were strapped on each of her thighs, her dark grey eyes filled with malice. "Well now, no need to get snappy - just hurry up - we have all that we need."

"Fine Abbi! Twinrova, you may commence!" His short brown hair and green eyes practically glowed in the torchlight.

The two old women let out cackling laughs, taking to broomsticks above the chamber. They summoned up a feather on the North and South directions and the Triforce of Power in between, channeling their magic powers. "Dark Lord Ganondorf, arise and take back what is rightfully yours!" The twinrova's voices echoed through the chamber as a mass of dark energy collected under the Triforce of Power.

Abbi watched and almost cackled. "It's really working..." She hissed it as if any noise would halt what they were doing.

"Of course it's working - he's the Dark Lord, nothing could stop him!" Devon snapped.

-**_Hyrule Castle_**-

She was standing in the feild where Ganondorf had been killed only half a year ago. She looked around not having remembered getting there, her thoughts slightly confused. She looked around, noticing cracks in the earth a few feet away from her. She stepped forawrd cautiously, not having remembering this landmark before. As her foot touched the ground a hand popped out from the earth, shadows gathering behind the hand. The shadows turned into two figures, each with a glowing object in front of them. "ZELDA!"

The Princess of Hyrule gasped and drew her attention to where the hand was, now seeing Ganondorf pulling himself out of the earth, the Triforce of Power in hand.

Zelda snapped up - her forhead was soaked with sweat as she threw her comforter off of her. She looked out the window of her chambers to see the sun barely breaking the horizon. She sighed lightly, a feeling of deep dread still present. She quickly cleaned and dressed before any sevants could come and check on her, leaving her chambers in haste. She arrived at the throne room, the General of the Hylian Knights present. "General, have your patrols came across anything unusual lately?"

He saluted quickly. "N-no M'lady!"

Zelda nodded. "Be at ease General. I ask that you find a sevant and send him to me as swiftly as possible. Also, I ask that you double the guard at the castle."

"At once your highness." The General nodded as he quickly exited the room, a few minutes later a servant ame running in.

"M'lady beckond?" He gave a quick bow.

"Send for the post man."


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Hero of Twilight

**A/N: Eroko: Hello again everyone... I er... botched up when putting this up and yeah so I fixed it... ehehehe... **

**CommanderXD: Standard disclaimer; we don't own anything. And nice failure... oh, well. **

**Chapter 2: Enter; Hero of Twilight!**

The dawn was clear and the smell of eggs was strong throughout the house. Syaoran yawned and sat up, seeing Link making eggs, hence the smell. Mokona was sitting on a table squeaking in pleasure. "Food!"

There was a slight shifting sound and Syaoran glanced over his shoulder noticing Kurogane force open an eye and glare at Mokona. "Stupid meat bun..."

Link noticed them and smiled. "Good morning."

Fai stretched where he was, his head resting on Kurogane's lap. "Morning~!"

"Damn it ma- DAMN!" Kurogane was pissed, also about ready to strangle the blonde.

"Hey watch the language - the kids could be outside." Link waved his spatula angerly.

Fai chuckled, sitting up as he did so. "Well that's Kuro-burger for you - he doesn't care what he says or what people think of it. Hyuu~!"

Kurogane was on his feet, his face contorted in anger. "Mage! Today you die!"

Link threw a raw egg at Kurogane who conviniently dodged. "Not in MY HOUSE!"

Kurogane growled and plopped back to the ground, having Mokona jump onto his head. "Big-doggie is all bark and no bite~!" Kurogane merely gritted his teeth at the statement, tossing Fai a small... I mean big glare.

Link broke the tense moment. "Eggs are ready!"

Mokona jumped from Kurogane's head to Link's shoulder. "Oooh! Food!"

Link got eggs for Syaoran, Kurogane, Mokona and Fai passing out the plates. Sakura stirred and sat up. "Huh? Where are we?"

"We're in a place called Hyrule. This is Link, hero of this world." he handed the princess his eggs and Link began making more for the both of them.

"Oh... hello." sakura was shy but polite as she gingery took the eggs from Syaoran.

Syaoran was the forced to bring up the serious subject. "So where are we going first?"

"To Hyrule Castle, to meet Princes Zelda." He was enthusuastic.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow at Link but otherwise didn't speak. There was a knock at the door at that moment and Link got up and answered it.

A girl with short, blonde hair and green eyes passed Link clothing, a small on her face. "Here Link, just as you asked."

"Thank-you Illia." He accepted the clothing with a smile. He watched as she left before returning back to the travelers. "Here you go - new clothing for Hyrule." He passed a black tunic to Kurogane, a blue tunic to Fai, a pink dress with white leggings to Sakura and a brown tunic to Syaoran.

They all stood outside, all of them changed. Link was wearing a green tunic, a long green cap and brown boots and gloves. He had a thin layer of bronze chainmail beneath the tunic and just above a layer of a white under shirt and white baggy trousers. He had a belt going across his shoulders keeping a brown sword scabbard in place which held an costom sword. He also had a pretty imprssive belt around his waist - it held many pouches and compartments, all of which seemed to be moderatly empty.

Syaoran stood beside Link in the brown tunic, his white pants underneath. he wore his usual boots and gloves, his goggles loose around his neck. Mokona sat on his shoulder, a determined expression writen across the puffballs face. Kurogane stood on the other side of Link, wearing all black - he had the black tunic and his black pants. His black boots and gloves also matching the colour scheme. Sohi was belted to his red belts, the handle gleaming in the sunlight. Fai hung off of Kurogane's shoulder, a grin across his face. He wore the blue tunic loosely, only an inch of skin showing between the sleeves of his tunic and his long gloves. Sakura wore the light pink dress which went down to her knees with the white leggings underneath and her usual shoes on, a small ribbon tied in her hair.

"So we're ready, ne?" Fai glanced at Link with a smirk.

"Um yeah..." Link was skeptical as he began walking in the proper direction, the travelers following behind.

They entered Hyrule Field, Syaoran glancing back at Faron Forest. "So we just cut straight to get to the castle, right?"

Link nodded. "Mmm'hmm."

"MR. LINK! WAAAAIIIIT!"

Kurogane's hand darted to his sword, Syaoran tensed into a fighting stance in front of Sakura who stood there shocked and Fai just... stood there grinning. The post man ran up to the group and stopped in front of Link, searching through his post bag. "You have a letter from Princess Zelda." He passed Link the letter, who accepted it. "With buisness done, onward to mail!" he ran off and Kurogane and Syaoran relaxed as Link opened the letter, reading aloud.

_Dear Link,_

_Get to Hyrule castle as soon as possible - it's urgent and I believe the fate of Hyrule depends on it._

_Signed,_

_Princess Zelda_

Link grimaced. "Hm, that's not good."

Fai leaned over his shoulder. "Usually that could be interpeted as an 'uh-oh', am I correct?"

Link nodded. "Yeah." He paused for a moment and glanced at them all. "By the way how do you guys fight...? Y'know, just incase."

Kurogane snorted, his hand still on Sohi. "For me I think that would be obvious."

Mokona chirped. "Mokona doesn't fight!"

Syoaran patted Mokon on the head. "I use a sword and kicks, nothing too special."

Fai smiled. "I have many different ways."

Link had to ask the obvious. "Um, Syaoran, where's your sword?"

"Mokona will summon it when needed. I'll protect Sakura no matter what." He stood protectively beside the copper haired girl who's green eyes gleamed slightly.

Link nodded. "Let's continue..."

They walked for sometime, making idle conversation as they went, mostly about places they had traveled to. They saw the castle from a great distance away, causing a small murmer of excitement to run through the younger two of the group as they took a break for lunch. Link pulled out a bottle with a cheesy looking soup in it, pouring it into a pot as Kurogane attempted lighting a fire by yelling at it after it didn't light the first time. The hero pulled out a lantern and stated the fire, recieving quizzotic looks from his companions. Link noticed the looks and had to question. "What?"

Fai pointed at the lanturn and then at his pouches, which were obviously too small. "Are they enchanted or something? That thing is waaaaaaaaay too big for that small opening."

Link nodded. "Yeah, it allows me to store any item, big or small." Link placed the pot full of soup on the fire and waited for it to bubble up before serving it.

They all ate, enjoying the dish in an almost peaceful silence; the only conversation was Fai getting the recipe for it. They had packed up their little makeshift camp when they all heard a small screech. Link glanced over his shoulder and saw four blue bokoblins heading their way. He shook his head disaprovingly as he drew his sword. "Okay guys, first fight."

Kurogane smirked manianicly as he drew Sohi from its sheath. "About time we got some action!"

Syaoran glanced at mokona. "Mokona, give me Hien!" The white fluff ball spat out the sword, Syaoran grabbing it and drawing it, taking up a defensive pose in front of Sakura. Fai smirked and placed his hands behind his head liesurly, just watching as the monsters aproached.

Kurogane lunged forward, slicing one of the monsters in half. He gave a surprised widen of the eyes. Somewhere in his mind he was hoping that they were going to be a challange, only to be let down. Link lunged at the monster with a jump attack, knocking it down only to finish it by stabbing his sword into the monsters chest, a move called 'ending blow'. Syaoran ran forward, kicking the monster beofre slicing it twice with Hien. Fai however merely dodged the monsters blows, kicking it when he felt it was needed.

Kurogane gave the mage a dull glance. "Damn it mage hurry the hell up or I'll kill it for you!" Fai could only smirk as the almost rabid dog-like ninja swung his sword, effectivly killing the bokoblin.

"What did you guys think?" Link put his sowrd away as he surveyed the group.

Kurogane huffed slamming Sohi back into it's scabbard. "Too weak."

Syaoran could only shrug as Mokona engulfed Hien. "They weren't too bad I guess." Fai only smiled as he picked up Mokona.

Link was speaking directly to Kurogane. "You could go looking for Dinofos or Darknuts; they're pretty powerful."

The ninja laughed darkly, sounding almost insane. "Then I look forward to the challange."

Fai chuckled lightly. "That's out Kuro-buro, always so big and burly~! Hyuu~!"

Link blinked at Fai's display as Kurogane roared in anger and began chasing the mage. Link and Syaoran both sighed as Sakura had a comical look of disbeliefe.

They moved onward rather quickly, having to keep up to Fai and Kurogane and also having to direct them when they strayed too much off course. "Does this... usually happen?" Both Sakura and Syaoran nodded as they witnessed Fai throwing Mokona to Kurogane, which Mokona reacted to by clinging to the ninja's face. "HEY! We're almost to the south gate, theres going to be guards there!" Both Kurogane and Fai stopped, Fai nodding and Kurogane trying to pry the manju bun off of his face.

They reached the south gate, Mokon sitting on Kurogane's shoulder as they saw a girl sitting in the grass. her hair was up in pigtails and she wore a strange dress and had weird markings along her face and cheeks. "_Aw crap._" He muttered as he gave a long fake smile. "Hey Agitha!"

The girl glanced up and giggled. "Hello Grasshopper, nice day isn't it?"

The others in the group all gave Link a raised eyebrow. "Grasshopper?" Syaoran had voiced what they were all thinking.

"It's her nickname for me."

"Kind of like me and Kuro-doggie~! Hyuu~!" Fai batted playfully at Kurogane's bangs, smiling broadly.

The ninja couldn't help but let his hand rest on the pommel of Sohi; it was just so tempting to cut of the mage's head. Agitha stood and smiled. "Doggie? Do you want to play doggie?"

Kurogane stomped off towards the market town unable to take much more without killing someone; which he didn't want to do because of the 'curse'. Fai smirked at Kurogane's reaction, almost jeering with victory. Link gave a fake sigh. "Well best catch up to him, see you later Agitha!" Link tugged the group away from her, cheerfulness clear on his face.

"Um, Link-san, why do you not like Agitha-san?" Syaoran glanced at the hero.

Link scratched the back of his head. "What makes you think I don't like her?"

Sakura turned her head. "It's the way you act. Even though Kurogane acts it he still doesn't truly dislike Fai. But for you and Agitha..."

Link gave a nervous smile. "Well she's the self-proclaimed princess of a nonexistant insect kingdom. what's to like?"

"She seems nice enough. A person's role shoudn't have any bearing on who they are." Sakura smiled lightly.

"I agree Princess." Syaoran gave a firm nod.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, PRINCESS?" Link was astonished.

Sakura flushed. "I'm supposed to be the princess of a kingdom known as Clow but I can't really remember it..." Sakura was sincer.

"You can't remember?"

Syaoran nodded. "We're going around looking for the princess' memories; they're in the shape of those feathers I mentioned."

Link nodded. "I see."

Fai leaned over Syaoran's shoulder and grinned. "Kuro-doggie is waiting for us and we all can guess how impaitent he can be. We'd best get moving, ne?"

Both Link and Syaoran nodded, saying the same thing. "Okay."

Link, Syaoran, Fai, Sakura and Mokona met up with Kurogane at the gate which had a few guards stationed outside of it. They gave Link a quick salute before they entered the market town, taking a back road to avoice the hustle and bustle. Sakura looked around amazed by all of the people hurrying past. "Wow... there is so many people..." She then noticed a tent at the end of the road and pointed. "Whats that?"

"That's the S.T.A.R. game." He sounded like he was up to no good, a impish grin spread across his face.

Sakura turned her head. "And that is?"

"It's a local game that people can play."

Sakura's eyes sparkled. "If you don't mind me asking may we go take a look at it?"

Link nodded, leading the way. "That was my plan to begin with!"

"This is a complete waste of time..." Kurogane was grouchy, glaring ahead at the brightly coloured tent.

Link grinned. "if I was to win I'd recieve one hundred rupees, when I only have to pay twenty."

Kurogane let out a low growl of annoyance but didn't agrue anymore about the subject. Fai on the other hand smiled. "That's a good payout. Whats the odds of wining?"

Link rubbed the back of his neck. "For anyone who doesn't have these..." He took out two clawshots. "Zero."

Syaoran blinked. "Did you set it up?"

"Oh, goddesses no!"

Fai thought for a moment. "So it was created so no one could win but you found a way?"

"That's basically the situation."

"And the ruler here doesn't do anything to stop this?" Kurogane seemed somewhat annoyed.

Link raised his hand slightly. "Actually thats _my_ job. I'm trying to scare the guy so he perpousfully retires."

Fai shrugged. "Whatever works. Are we going in?"

Link only nodded.

The six of them walked in to see the owner of the tent, in a odd gree and yellow outfit, jump back slightly. "Theif! I mean, Ultrastar!"

Link chuckled at the man's reaction. "I'm here for another round." he held out a red gem to the owner.

"U-u-u-um, alright, th-the game will begin when you step into the cage... good luck... thief..." The owner backed away and opened the cage for Link.

Inside the cage there were many glowing orbs of varying colours. They were floting in lines, stretching from on side of the cage to the other. There were no platforms to climb with. As Link got on the starting platform, spikes popped out of the ground, making it impossible to land back on the ground. Link calmly took out both his clawshots. When the owner started the timer, Link aimed one of the clawshots. The claw on it launched forward. When in grabed the cage walls, Link was pulled toward it, collecting some of the orbs. Link then aimed the other one, repeating the proces untill all of the orbs were collected. The spikes retracked back into the ground and Link landed back on the ground.


	3. Chapter 2 12: EXTRA

**A/N: Hey, I know it's been a really long time, but please bear with me. I lost everything I had for this story along with many others when I lost my USB, that and it's been over a year since I've read Tsubasa or played Zelda [I haven't even played Skyward Sword yet]. There is no need to call me a oni. And yes, this person will know who. D **

**I may or may not finish this story because I have had no will to write it and when there is no passion the story turns out bland. **

**Oh, and I know full well that Link doesn't speak. My Co-Author and I were giving him personality - what we think he would be like. It's called parody - it doesn't have to be exact. Now so people would stop BITCHING to me two days before Christmas when I'm spending time with MY FAMILY, one of which critically ill, I'll put up a small piece that we were planning on cutting out of chapter 3. **

"Thief..." Whimpered the owner as Link, bearing a grand smirk, walked out of the cage, stowing his double clawshots away. Reluctantly and begrudgingly, the owner handed over over rupees for Links success, casting a glare at Link.

The blonde hero smiled as he approached his fellow companions. "So, shall we?" He gestured for them to leave the tent, but then noticed Sakura's apprehensive yet curious expression. "Hmm, you want to give it a shot?" Link pulled out the claw shots and enough rupees to pay as the young princess gave a shy nod.

"Thank-you... it does look fun so..." She gingerly took the heavy metal pieces of equipment and for once the owner looked hopeful.

Sakura approached the cage as Fai gave his fake whistle. "Nuu~ This should be interesting~!" He smiled as he watched the owner close the cage behind her, taking the rupees from Link. He had a large devilish grin - as if he were liberating candy from a small child.

"Go."

On his word, Sakura aimed and fired one clawshot, her eyes going wide as there was a clang of metal striking metal and then she was air born, collecting a few gems.

Syaoran gave an inward hiss of nervousness he watched the display, Kurogane setting a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

And surely enough, time ticked by until her time was up. Sakura gave a long apologetic look to Link. "I'm so sorry I didn't..."

Link shook his head at this as he took his clawshots from her. "Nah, it's all okay. It was only for fun anyways." And he led them out of the stuffy, dark tent and back into the lively bustle of the Castle Town streets.


End file.
